The popularity of electronic platforms for socialization continues to skyrocket as people share information and engage each other in a multitude of ways through the use of such platforms executing on an array of computing devices.
For example, numerous social media platforms such as Facebook®, Twitter®, Instagram®, Snapchat® and other commercially recognizable platforms connect people in distinctive ways. These platforms serve a continually growing market, evidenced at a minimum by the continued and growing widespread use of such platforms and the economic activity surrounding them.
Such platforms involve complex system arrangements of hardware and software components to produce the desired service and experience for users. However, these platforms are limited in their ability to allow the interaction as described herein involving enhanced comparison of user interests on media items such as digital photographs and videos.
What is described herein is a unique platform in which users can select positions of interest on a media item, share that media item and accompanying interest information with members of a network, and compare the collective interests of the users with respect to that media item within that network. This allows for enhanced interaction and engagement between users, and is accomplished through a unique assortment of hardware and software components, causing an improvement in computer technology that now performs the beneficial functions described herein which were not previously performed by such technology.